Sly 6: Son of Sly
Sly 6: Son of Sly is the sixth and final entry in the Sly Cooper franchise. It is centered around Sidney Cooper, the son of Sly Cooper and Carmelita Fox. Story In the future, Sly and Carmelita have married and have a raccoon/fox hybrid son named Sidney. One day, a gang of thugs invaded their home and kidnapped Sly and Carmelita. Sidney manages to escape. He learns about his family's ancestry and decides to take his father's destiny as a master thief and rescue his parents. Cast Cooper Kids *Joshua Rush as Sidney Cooper: The main protagonist, the raccoon/fox hybrid son of Sly and Carmelita, who takes on his father's role as a master thief. *Mae Whitman as Winnie: A female wolf who is a childhood friend of Sidney's and acts as the brains of the Cooper Kids. She also has a crush on Sidney and tries to hide her feelings. *Josh Peck as Tony: A male gorilla and another childhood friend of Sidney's who acts as the brawn of the Cooper Kids. Just like Murray, he refers to himself as "The Tony". Cooper Gang *Kevin Miller as Sly Cooper: A retired master thief and the father of Sidney and husband of Carmelita. He and Carmelita tries to keep his ancestors' history from his son because of his family's safety. *Matt Olsen as Bentley: the (former) brains of the Cooper Gang and one of Sly's childhood best friends. He appears in the beginning as the best man at Sly and Carmelita's wedding. *Chris Murphy as Murray: the (former) muscle of the Cooper and one of Sly's childhood best friends. He appears in the beginning as the ring bearer at Sly and Carmelita's wedding *Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Carmelita Fox: a former inspector for INTERPOL and Sly's wife/ex-rival and Sidney’s mother. She and Sly try to keep the Cooper ancestry from their son for his safety. *David Scully as Dimitri Lousteau: a former member of the Klaww Gang and a current member of the Cooper Gang. He appears as one of the guests at the wedding. *Terry Rose as The Guru: Murray's former master from Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves and a member of the Cooper Gang. He appears in the beginning as the minister at Sly and Carmelita's wedding. *Kevin Blackton as the Panda King: a former member of the Fiendish Five and a member of the Cooper Gang. He appears along with his daughter, Jing King in the beginning as a wedding guest. Antagonists *Tom Folton as Cedric Le Paradox: the main antagonist of the game. He is the son of Cyril Le Paradox. He is responsible for kidnapping Sly and Carmelita since they put his father in jail in Sly 4: Thieves in Time. *Nolan North as Cyril Le Paradox: A master thief who is currently imprisoned. He orders his son Cedric to get revenge on Sly and Carmelita for ruining their reputation. *Greg Ellis as Napoleon Le Flea: an Napoleon-themed inspired villain that uses weapons that are inspired by The French Revolution. *Ned Beatty as Sheriff Brownstar: a corrupt sheriff of Texas in league with Cedric. *Annette Toutonghi as Penelope: Bentley's ex-girlfriend and a former member of the Cooper Gang, who escaped jail and is now on the loose. She is now the girlfriend of Cedric and his right hand. *Richard Steven Horvitz as Jean-Claude LeCoat: a disgraced fashion designer turned homicidal poacher in league with Cedric. Guards/Henchman *Napoleon Le Flea's Guards: Mostly giant insects as guards **Rooftop Guards: Grasshoppers and Beetles: Carry rifles, swords and clubs **Flashlight Guards: Fireflies *Sheriff Brownstar's Guards: His henchmen are desert type animals some are gunslingers **Burrowing Owls **Ringtails **Mustangs (flash light guards) *Penelope's henchmen **Cyborg Mice **Cyborg Cats **Cyborg Bulldogs (Flashlight guards) *Jean-Claude LeCoat's henchmen: Various animals found in Canada **Opossums **Woodpeckers **Grizzly Bears (Flashlight Guards) *Cedric's henchmen: His henchmen are various smell-related animals **Rooftop Guards: Stink Bugs and Stinkpot Turtles **Flashlight Guards: Giant Rats Levels *Le Paradox Inc. (Prologue) - The Next Generation *Paris, France (Napoleon Le Flea) - The March of Crime *Austin, Texas (Sheriff Brownstar) - The Wrong Arm of the Law *Barcelona, Spain (Penelope) - It Takes Two to Tango *Vancouver, Canada (Jean-Claude LeCoat) - Danger in the North, eh? *Cedric's Island Fortess, The Mediterranean (Cedric Le Paradox) - Like Father, Like Son Category:PS4 Category:3D Games Category:3D Platformer Category:3D Platformers Category:Sly Cooper Category:Sly Cooper universe Category:Video Games Category:Sequel Category:Sequels Category:PS4 Games